


Lazy Saturday

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Bim and Dark Oneshots [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Panic Attack, bim is shook, i love these guys way tooo much for my own good, ig, im rambling even in the tags there is not help for me, sad and comforting, send help, seriously, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Bim has a panic attack and Dark comes to the rescue





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, idk what im doing anymore  
> Trigger warning ig? I hope this doesn't offend anyone. This is based on a real experience that I had one morning so this was just how a panic attack feels to me.

It was lazy Saturday morning at ego manner. Nobody had much of any plans today, so everyone was sleeping in and lazing about. Bim Trimmer, the one and only show host, was among them. He was lying in bed, scrolling through social media or looking for something to read. The morning light lit up his room and the fresh, brisk air gave it a lovely feeling as he remained tangled in his mess of blankets and pillows. Bim sighed. The only that would make this moment more perfect was if a certain demon was here with him. Bim quickly pushed that thought aside and opened the current group chat his online friends created. He smiled and giggled a little as he talked with them. 

For some reason, a weird feeling started building in his chest. Like someone was constricting his heart with emotion. He started hyperventilating and tears streamed down his cheeks.  _What's happening? why..._ He curled up, not sure what to do He got a message from somebody, he couldn't make out the name. It read something about him and doing something and okay. 

_Help me. I can't breathe._ He managed to type back, tears blurring his vision as he clutched his phone like a life line. Suddenly the morning didn't seem so peaceful. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong.  _They hate me. Everyone hates me. They just put up with me out of pity. They hate--_

"Bim?" He heard a voice call for him. "What's wrong? What happened?" 

He was still breathing heavy. "I don't- I don't know. I don't know. I just...can't breathe." 

A comforting arm pulled him up right against the other person. Bim still wasn't processing who it was, but they seemed familiar and safe. All that mattered was that soothing voice telling him to try and calm his breathing, to take deep breaths, and the hand that was brushing his tears away. He listened to the voice, breathing in deeply and exhaling, quickly managing to calm himself down again. 

"Are you okay now?" The other person, Dark Bim realized, asked. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, pulling away from Dark extremely embarrassed. "S-sorry." He blushed and looked away, feeling both guilty and pathetic for having to have Dark help him.  _He probably thinks your weak and useless now. Good going._

"Bim," Dark said calmly, "Look at me, please." Bim did, however reluctantly. He saw concern and softness on Dark's face that the demon hardly ever possessed. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Are you going to tell me why you were having a panic attack?" 

Bim stumbled over his words. "I...I don't-I don't know why I-it just, out of nowhere, my chest just started hurting and I-" 

Dark placed a comforting hand on Bim's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "it's alright." Dark told him. "Are you okay?" Bim nodded and looked down, assuming this was when Dark left him and they went back to rarely speaking to each other and not interacting. But Dark didn't leave. Instead, he pulled Bim into a hug. Bim hugged back, clinging to the contact, desperately wanting the demon to stay with him. 

"Can I just pretend, for a minute?" Bim asked softly. "that you aren't going to leave me alone soon, and that things aren't going to go back to their usual dynamic? That we aren't going to pretend to not like each other as soon as you walk out that door?" 

Dark was quiet for a moment. He hugged Bim closer to him, not wanting to let go either. "it doesn't have to be that way," he offered quietly, knowing it wasn't true. Both of them knew it.

"Yes it does," came Bim's hoarse, broken whisper. It was too risky for Bim and Dark to become a thing. Dark didn't want anything to happen to Bim, and Bim didn't want to put Dark at risk. 

But for this lazy Saturday, they let themselves pretend. 


End file.
